


A Cabin in the Woods

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [25]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Vacation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hunting cabin, Innuendo, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, heavy thunderstorm at night, mild panic attack, trying to balance family time with special alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: After a long and stressful few weeks apart, Amanda and Johnny take a family vacation.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Anthony LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence & Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz & Anthony LaRusso, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Anthony LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Original Male Character(s)
Series: October 2020 Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts), [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts), [TheLadyDisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/gifts), [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts).



> \-- This started out as a little drabble during the October prompt challenge and it just grew a mind of it's own.
> 
> \-- I want to thank KingKarate for helping me out and being my beta on this one.
> 
> \-- I also want to thank TheLadyDisdain and Jules1980 for the help, a la Mad Libs. I hope you like how it came out. ;p
> 
> *Jason and Pam Mills are TheLadyDisdain's and Jules1980's original characters.

It was late on a Friday afternoon and the sun was starting to set, as two vehicles drove up the mountain. Things had been hectic at the dealership, as well as at the inn, and the kids had finally got a week off of school.

As Amanda began making the arrangements, Sam made sure that Miguel was on the guest list. “Of course he is, Sweetie,” Amanda smiled. After she got off the phone, inviting Robby and his boyfriend Jason Mills, Amanda made a second call to Carmen. Once everything was settled, everybody was excited as they packed up for a little vacation. 

Though, sometimes those two hour drives, can seem more like four… So, of course there was a passenger swap during the pitstop. Four teenagers, Johnny and Anthony. Amanda sighed and thought to herself, _“Just need to get there, take a big whiff of the great outdoors, and everyone will finally get the chance to relax, right?”_

As everyone filed out and took in the big, rustic log cabin, Amanda sighed, yet again. “Okay, everyone…things got a little mixed up and our wires got crossed. We’re still sticking to our plans, we just have to wait until Monday morning to go to the other cabin in the brochure. I know it’s not exactly what we expected, but it’s **_just_** a weekend…we can make do.”

While the bags were being unloaded, she added one more thing. “Oh, and there’s only three rooms at this one, so all the boys have to bunk together. Sam, you can have the other room all to yourself.”

“But, Mom?!?!” Anthony whined, “That’s not fair!!!”

“Anthony, please!” Amanda was so tired, she just wanted to lay down and call it a day. Next time she plans a trip like this, they’re leaving _early_ on **_Saturday_** morning.

“It’s okay, Bud,” Robby came around and patted his shoulder. “We’ll have a boys weekend and _Sam_ just won’t be invited,” he shot a snobbish look towards Samantha, to which she just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, “How’s that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Miguel smiled a goofy smile and his eyes got really big, as he came up on Anthony’s other side, “we’ll make forts and tell ghost stories...”

“That sounds like fun!” Amanda nodded, as she and Johnny continued to unload the back of the SUV. “There’s even a couple bunk beds in the boys’ room.”

“Perfect!” Robby smiled. “This is going to be fun, Anthony,” then he leaned down and whispered, “just think about _all_ the pranks--”

“Robby!” Johnny stopped, his arms up on the back hatch and a look in his eye, knowing full well what kinds of things Robby could be whispering, “don’t do anything to Sam.”

“Dad…” Robby feigned innocence, “I wouldn’t do anything--”

Johnny peaked around the SUV and waited until the girls were inside. Then he slammed the hatch shut, using the sound to block out what he was about to say. “Now I want you boys to be careful and be safe and **_be smart_** , you hear me? Whatever you have planned for Sam, I don’t want any kind of counter attack coming back at me, you got it? She can be really sneaky when she wants to be.” He squinted up at the second floor window, and through gritted teeth he snarled, “I bet she’s already got plans to make your music doo-hickey, play nothing but that silly, old ballet crap or somethin’.”

Robby stifled a laugh. “And how is that going to affect you?”

“Oh, you know she’ll find a way.” Johnny picked the bags up off the ground, “And another thing, don’t make a mess inside--here or the other place. Amanda went through a lot to put this trip together, so whatever you do better clean up easily. You got it?” 

“I got it, Dad.”

Johnny looked over all the boys, “this goes to all of you.”

“Yes, Sensei!”

“Yes, Mr. Lawrence.”

“Anthony?”

“What?! I didn’t even do anything yet!”

“Yeah, it’s the _'yet'_ that I'm worried about.” Johnny looked over at him skeptically. “Just in case...I better hide all the ketchup in there. Don’t want a repeat of last time…” he lifted his chin at the youngest boy, as a question that he’d thought over came back to the surface, “how **_did_** you get _all_ those ketchup packets, anyway?”

Anthony crossed his arms and just stayed silent.

Johnny rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew he was probably never going to get an answer for _that_ one. He started for the cabin, muttering to himself, “Poor little guys, gave up their little ketchup lives for nothin’... not for fries, not for eggs, not even beautifully golden hash browns, just… _ **nothin’**_.”

Anthony waited until Johnny was out of sight before he started smiling.

\---

Once everyone was situated in their rooms, it was Sam and Jason's turn to get dinner ready, leaving the other boys to set up the forts. After every last piece was cleared from the table, the boys hurried back to their room and started planning. 

Every so often, one would leave to take stock of various aspects of the property, to see what they had to work with. Everything was going relatively smoothly, until Amanda saw Miguel in the kitchen.

“Is everything alright, Miguel? Do you need help with something?”

“Uh...no, I’m good. I, uh, was just making sure we didn't forget to put anything away...you know, don’t want the animals coming out and attacking us.”

“Diaz,” Johnny got up to bang on the little twelve inch, black and white tv. “that’s when you’re outside and in tents.”

“Oh yeah, right! Silly me.”

“Hey,” Johnny sat back down and turned to Amanda. She was already under a blanket with him and was now grabbing another to wrap around her shoulders, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I just always forget how cold it gets out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“I saw you pack your sweaters.” He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder to help warm her up.

“Well, okay,” she lamented, “but if I get up and go get one, I _won’t **have**_ an excuse to snuggle with my big, warm, teddy bear.” 

“Like you need an excuse.” Johnny smirked and kissed her temple, “hang on, I’ll be right back.”

Once he was in the kitchen, Johnny hollered, “Miguel!”

A second later, his head popped around the corner, “Yeah?”

Johnny checked to make sure Amanda was still on the couch, then he whispered, “You were trying to look for stuff in here, weren’t ya?”

“Uh, well, yes, but--”

“Good. Find a pot to boil some water in. Should give you a good enough reason to still be in here.”

“Thank you, Sensei!” Miguel visibly relaxed, then immediately began the task. “Wait, a pot, what kind...how big? Are we talkin’ big enough for pasta or something just small enough for some eggs? ‘Cause, I mean, we just ate, like not even an hour ago, and--”

“--for eggs, Miguel…okay, just big enough for some eggs.” 

"Got it!"

Johnny went upstairs, walked down the hall and knocked on Sam’s door.

“Yeah?” she answered.

He sighed, “It’s me.”

After a muffled sound of something falling, Sam opened the door just wide enough to stick her head out. “What’s up?”

“You’re not practicing any of that ballet crap, are you?”

A big grin grew on Sam’s face. “Worried I might just kick your butt, this time?” 

“In your dreams, LaRusso.”

“Or your nightmares,” she snapped back. “What do you want?”

Johnny bit his tongue, there were more important things at hand. “Where’s the tea?”

“Are you asking about the two boxes of tea that you texted me about for _two days_ , making sure that I bought them and packed them, so _**you**_ wouldn’t forget them? You mean, **_that_** tea?” 

Samantha’s smug look, got under his skin. Just like she knew it would. “Don’t get smart! I was busy dealing with Inn business, getting ready for--you know, just, where is it?”

“Okay, okay, hang on.”

When she closed the door, Johnny saw the door to the boys’ room open as Robby peeked down the hall. He held a finger up to his closed lips, signaling for him to wait. Robby nodded.

Sam opened the door again. “Okay, here, I opened it for you and everything. Is that it?”

“Uh…no. Go into my room, grab one of your mom’s sweaters and take it down to her, will ya?”

“Why don’t _**you**_ just go and get it?”

“Because...I’m gonna be busy making _tea_ ,” Johnny’s face scrunched up, like that was the craziest question he ever heard, _**“duh!”**_

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed, closing the door behind her as she went down the hall. Once she was out of sight, Johnny gave Robby the all clear. 

\----

Back downstairs in the kitchen, Miguel looked up from the cupboard to see Johnny pour boiling water into a mug with what looked like... ** _a tea bag?_**

Though Johnny saw him peeking from the corner of his eye, he didn’t move, being careful not to spill and make a mess. “What?”

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Miguel tried to hide a smile, as he bent back down behind the cupboard door.

Sam walked over a little while later, having already given her mom the sweater. She glanced at the two with their backs to her, just quietly working in the kitchen. “So...what are you guys up to?”

Miguel turned around from the overhead cupboard, rather abruptly. “Um, I-I thought I’d get you a mug. You want some tea? Sensei’s making some.”

Johnny just rolled his eyes behind the cupboard door, while he was grabbing some cookies.

Sam smiled, “Have I told you, how cute you are today?”

Miguel blushed. “Not today.”

Sam leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. As she started walking back out, she threw over her shoulder, “Don’t go eating **_ALL_** my cookies, Johnny, or there’ll be **hell** to pay.”

With a mouth half-full of cookie, Johnny mocked, “Oh, I’m shaking.”

Sam stopped, turned and raised a brow, “Really? Word from Mom is that you ‘rattled’ more than ‘shook’. Really think you wanna get that checked, old man.”

Johnny barely finished chewing, when he raised an accusatory finger. “Hey, princess,” but Sam was already smiling on her way down the hall.

He turned back to the counter. “See?” he eyed Miguel, “I told you she was sneaky. 

“What?” Miguel couldn’t stop smiling.

“She’s cooking up some kind of plan in that room, then she comes out here with a little kiss on the cheek and then you’re all goofy and distracted.”

“Sensei,” Miguel shook his head with amusement and went back over to the next drawer. “she’s my girlfriend, she’s gonna kiss me on the cheek. It’s what they do, right?”

“Yeah, they _start_ with the kiss on the cheek,” Johnny rolled his eyes yet again, as he carefully plucked the tea bag out of the cup and laid it on the saucer. "then, before you know it, they got their claws into you, and you're doing things you never even thought you’d--"

Miguel stifled a laugh, eyeing the actions of his mentor, “Uh, Sensei...”

“What?” Johnny crossed his arms, as he leaned against the counter.

Miguel glanced at the mug of tea.

“Oh, it's too late for me. I’m--”

“Old?”

Johnny glared and with a low growl he added, “Watch it, Diaz!”

Miguel just grinned.

“ ** _No_** , I’m sunk. Amanda used her magic and already charmed _this_ snake. And if Sam’s anything like her mother--and I know she is--she’s gonna do the same thing to you, and you won’t even know it, until it’s too late.” Johnny then carefully made his way out of the kitchen with the tea--and the box of cookies under his arm.

“Yeah,” Miguel hid his amusement behind another cupboard door, “okay, Sensei.”

\------

That night a thunderstorm rolled in, putting the brakes on most of the kids’ scheming. The storm continued well after everyone was asleep. Well, at least _almost_ everyone... Anthony made his way down the creaky hallway to use the bathroom. Thunder clapped loud and heavy, causing him to jump and drop his PS Vita. He picked it up and looked around just to make sure no one saw. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he went on his way.

On Anthony’s return trip to the boys’ room, lightning flashed outside not too far from the window beside him. Not only did it light the entire hallway and living area on the floor below, but it also reminded him of the huge deer head mounted on the wall. He froze in place, and stared as the deer’s horns moved in the light--he could have _sworn_ it looked _right **at him!**_

“Hey, Anthony!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice, coming out from the dark hallway. Anthony looked to see that it was Jason, on his way to the bathroom. “Hey,” he tried to sound tired, but still cool.

“You okay?” Jason sounded a bit concerned, “what are you doing up?”

“Uh, yeah, can’t sleep. Storm’s too loud.”

“Yeah, me too. Hang on a minute, then we can figure out something to do.”

“Yeah, okay.” As soon as Jason was out of sight, Anthony turned to check that the deer was still on the wall. He hadn’t moved a muscle, until he felt Jason’s hand on his shoulder.

“Okay," Jason smiled, "now I know I saw some games stashed around here somewhere."

Anthony followed behind as they searched the shelves downstairs. They were full of classic volumes, magazines about traveling and the great outdoors, as well as, the random arts and crafts periodicals. 

"Alright, here we go, we got some good stuff here." Shuffling through the old game boxes that looked like they've seen better days, Jason smiled when he found a small box he hadn't seen in years. "Perfect."

"What's that?!" Anthony looked at him funny. 

"You've never played Uno?"

"Why would I need to, when I have video games?" Anthony snarked and walked to the table, as he turned his PS Vita back on. Jason sat across from him and started shuffling the cards. 

Ten seconds into Anthony's game, the screen shut down. 

"Aw, come on!" As he turned to look up towards the room, he thought about getting his charger. Lightning flashed again and he saw the shadow of the giant deer and those sharp horns stretched across the wall. He quickly set his player to the side, "fine, how do you play?"

Jason kept shuffling the huge deck and smiled as a memory popped in his head. "You know I used to play this with my mom and big sister, Pam, all time. Well, it was mostly just my sister, though." 

Jason glanced to see Anthony glaring back at him, waiting for a point in this story, and started dealing again. "I remember one time when I was little...we were staying at my grandma's house one night, because my parents were working late. I'd woken up screaming from a nightmare. Pam calmed me down, got the deck out and we played a few games. She’d usually win...that is, until I got older.” Jason added that last bit with a smirk and a wink. He knew he had Anthony, when the mischievous grin grew on his face.

\----

Twenty minutes and two hands later, Robby came down stairs with a tired look on his face. Jason looked behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, babe.”

Robby leaned in to give him a kiss.

“Ah, jeez,” Anthony scrunched his face, “do ya gotta do that now?! Can’t you see we’re trying to play a game here?”

Robby smirked, “What’re you guys doing up?”

Jason shared a look with Robby when Anthony stayed silent. “The storm’s too loud, can’t go back to sleep.”

“Alright,” Robby nodded, “deal me in next hand, I’ll be right back.”

Fifteen minutes later, Miguel came down rubbing his eyes and his hair a complete mess, “Where’d everyone go?” 

He heard a chorus of “can’t sleep” from all three boys. 

“Okay, hang on.” Miguel turned around and went back up.

Another five minutes went by before he came back. He’d combed his hair and had his Dodger backpack slung over his shoulder.

“What’s _that_ backpack for?” Robby asked, as he started shuffling.

Miguel placed the bag on the table as he took a seat. “Deal me in and I’ll show you.”

Now, everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on the backpack.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got the cat in there?!” Anthony almost sounded worried for a second there.

“What, Nikita?” Miguel smirked. “No, she’s back home.” Then he turned back to Robby, who still hadn’t dealt yet. “Well?”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Robby’s eyes refocused on the game. “Sorry.”

As cards started to slide across the table, Miguel unzipped the backpack and pulled out various bags of chips and candy.

“I thought we finished all the snacks on the trip up here.” Jason wondered out loud.

“Always have a well stocked bag, or two, on a road trip. You never know when you’ll get hungry or bored.” Miguel also took out his pencil and notepad, flipping through the pages they had already used for the games of hangman in the car. “Okay, what's the score so far?”

\---

Twenty minutes passed by and not only had Miguel caught up score-wise, but he was in the lead. Now, it was Anthony’s turn to shuffle. “I can’t, these are too…”

**_*phwip*_ **

“...Aw, man!” Anthony whined. With one little slip of the thumb, over a hundred cards went flying and scattered all over the table and floor.

“It’s okay, Bud,” Robby smiled, as he got up to get the few that slid under the couch, “it takes a while for everyone to get the hang of it.”

By the time every card was picked up and the next hand was dealt, it was Sam’s turn to peek her head over the banister. Robby noticed the movement above and quietly nodded his head in greeting. Sam waved. 

She went downstairs, walked right past the table and gathered a heavy mountain of quilts from the couches, enough for everyone. “You guys must be freezing down here,” she finally spoke, as Miguel helped her hand them out to each of the boys. Miguel draped his over his chair, as he helped wrap Sam up in her own blanket. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek again and took a seat.

Anthony rolled his eyes and huffed, “can we get back to the _game?_ I’m almost winning.” 

“Hang on,” Robby held up the rest of the deck still in his hand, “Sam, you want in?”

“Sure,” she smirked, “someone’s gotta show you guys how it's done.”

“Oh brother,” Anthony grumbled, “just deal already.”

\---

Amanda woke up when she heard an outburst from the kids downstairs. It was still dark out and the storm was still going on strong. Picking up her phone off the nightstand to check the time, she realized it was still too early for breakfast. _What are they doing up this early?_ she wondered. 

As she tried to get up out of bed, she was held back by a heavy arm. She rolled around to see Johnny still sound asleep. She loved to just watch him like this sometimes, he looked so calm and peaceful. He’d needed this vacation just as much as she did. Things had been crazy busy at the Inn and as much as she was proud of him for sticking with it, the distance away from each other was getting to them both again. 

With a gentle finger, Amanda brushed a tuft of hair out of his face. She just laid there, listening to the rain and thunder outside, watching the small signs of his restful sleep. That is, until she heard another roar of excitement coming from downstairs. She knew it wouldn’t wake him, he slept so deep when he was like this, but she also knew that it was probably time to go and check on the kids. 

“Sleep well, my Sweet, Golden Rattles,” she whispered, “I got this shift.” With a smile and kiss on his forehead, she carefully got out from under his arm and grabbed her robe.

“And I’m out!” Anthony grinned, as he looked at all the cards still left in everyone’s hands, “How many points do I get?”

Amanda smiled at the sight of her son having a good time, especially since it had nothing to do with that darn gameboy. She walked up behind him, placed her hands on the back of his chair and a kiss in his hair.

“Mooom!” Anthony whined, as he straightened his hair, before going back to counting his points. “Can’t you see I’m winning here?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey,” Amanda looked around the table, “looks like you’re all having fun. What’s everyone doing up?”

With a chorus of “the storm”, she smiled as she got an idea. “How about I make everyone some nice, hot cocoa?”

\---

Johnny heard the rumbling thunder, as he was in the process of waking up. He was so warm and comfortable, that he didn’t want to move...he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. Instead, he reached out to wrap his arm around something, or rather someone, that always got him even warmer. Only...Amanda wasn’t there. As his eyes shot open, a lightning flash illuminated the room. The covers were pulled back and her spot next to him was almost cold. Johnny sat up and looked around, his mind racing, trying to make sense of what was going on over the roaring thunder. It didn’t help that the rain just kept pouring down harder and harder.

The thumping in his ears seemed to last forever, though it was only a few moments before he heard someone shout, _“What?...no!”_ He was out of bed before he could think straight. He stubbed his toe on the door and by the time he was out in the hall, he was finally able to hear the kids laughing downstairs.

_“Told you, I’d catch up!”_

_“Okay,”_ Johnny heard the sweet sound of Amanda's voice as she hollered, _“who wants marshmallows in their cocoa?”_

Finally, he could breathe again. 

Once he was sure his heart wouldn’t jump out of his chest, Johnny realized just how cold he was. He went back to the room to look for the slippers she got him for Christmas. Then he threw on the ugly knitted sweater Robby and Sam got him as a gag gift. He’d worn it a couple times at home, saying, ‘a badass _**always**_ takes his hits like a man.’ Truth was, he actually kinda liked it. Just another thing that made him feel like he was part of a family. You can be damn sure that he always packed it whenever he left for the inn.

\---

Amanda had the marshmallows out, even the bag of little Reese’s cups for Sam, but she couldn’t find the jar of peanut butter or the bag of pretzel sticks. She’d made a special trip _just_ for them, on the way up. She could have sworn that she brought them in from the SUV, but there was only one more cupboard left to look through. As she reached up for the knobs, two arms snaked around her middle and held her tight. A cold nose nuzzled through her hair and brushed against her neck. 

She chuckled, as she reached back to comb her fingers through his hair, “Babe, you scared me.”

Johnny breathed in her scent, a mix of roses and some green stuff. He never could remember what it was, but it smelled great. _**Now**_ he was truly and finally calm. Resting his chin on her shoulder he opened his eyes to see what she was doing. “Oh, really? _How_ scared would that be?”

She could feel him smirking against her cheek. “Oh stop it,” she whispered, trying to hide a smile. 

“Not a chance, too much time to make up for.” He whispered back as kissed behind her ear.

Amanda turned around in his arms and draped hers around his neck. “Yeah, well…” So many thoughts ran through her head, thoughts that she just didn’t have the time, or rather the privacy, to actualize. No matter how much they both deserved it at the moment. By the look in Johnny’s eyes, he had a few ideas of his own. “For now… I need to finish what I was doing.”

“What,” he looked over at the tray full of mugs on the counter, “drinking enough cocoa for an army?”

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes, “it’s for the kids. No, I can’t seem to find the bag with the peanut butter and the pretz--”

Johnny glanced over her shoulder, “You mean, like that bag, up there?”

Amanda turned to look on top of the fridge. “How did it get **_up there?”_**

“You _know_ …” a cocky smirk slid into place, “I _could_ get it down for you, but it’s gonna cost you something _pretty_ big.”

“Oh really,” Amanda grinned, a wild look flashed across her face, “just how _big_ are we talkin’?” 

Johnny leaned in to kiss her long and deep. Her arms slowly fell down, hands catching on his forearms, as his hands reached into her hair. When he pulled away a few moments later, Amanda’s eyes were still closed.

She smiled with a sigh, “God, I missed that!” She finally opened her eyes to see his sparkling blues.

“Me too.” He smiled softly.

They were just standing there, staring into each other’s eyes, without saying a word.

“What were we talking about?” Amanda asked, as the fog slowly cleared away.

“I know what I _wanted_ to talk about.” 

“Mmmhhmm,” her mischievous grin held so much promise, “we have a _whole week_ to **_talk_** about that.” 

_“Again?!?!”_ Anthony yelled out in frustration, setting the adults back on track.

Amanda cleared her throat, “Right,” and turned back to pick up the tray on the counter. “Now, _**don’t**_ forget the bag on the fridge.”

“Yes, **_Ma’am!_** ”

\---

An hour and several games later, Robby said they could deal him out for the next couple hands and carried the tray of empty mugs back into the kitchen. He had already started washing them when Johnny came in behind him.

He carefully emptied his arms of the bags of leftover treats and trash onto the counter. “So, whose idea was it to break out and have a late night card battle?”

The corner of Robby’s mouth curled, “Jason. Apparently he found Anthony stuck in the hall.”

“Stuck? Probably frozen playing that damn game of his, I bet.”

“Well,” Robby turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry his hands, “Jason said it was more like he was frozen scared.”

“What?!” Johnny’s brows braided together.

“Dad... think about it. The storm… at night, in the dark...shadows everywhere?” Robby’s eyes drifted towards the deer head.

Johnny followed his son’s gaze. 

“That...poor thing...up there,” Robby drifted off, as if he was lost in thought. “...then Anthony walks by, sees those shiny black eyes and thinks they’re moving?” Robby looked away--from the deer **and** his father’s direct eye line--as he gained his focus again and muttered, “...bet he thought the thing was gonna jump down and come looking for payback.”

Johnny leaned against the counter, crossed his arms and sighed, “yeah.”

\---

“Do you guys realize how long it’s been since I’ve played a game of Uno?!” Amanda asked, as she watched from the couch under the warm blankets.

“Was it before color tv?” 

“Anthony?!” Sam snapped.

“What? Mom asked a question and I was just guessing, geez!”

“You can take my seat for a while, Ms. L,” Miguel offered, as he got up to take his and Samantha’s mugs in.

“Are you sure?” Amanda shifted in her seat.

“Yeah, I'll be back in a little while.” Then he added with a straight face, “you can help me make sure Robby doesn’t take his lead and run.”

“Don’t think you can beat me on your own, huh?” Robby hollered from the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, Robby,” Amanda assuaged, as she settled in the new seat, “I _usually_ play fair.”

“Mom?!” Anthony’s widened, “Usually?!”

Amanda just winked.

When Miguel got to the sink and was about to start the water back up, Johnny quietly stopped him. “Hey, leave it for later.”

“What?”

“You two are gonna help me with something.” Johnny nodded for the boys to follow him.

\---

Everyone shuffled back to bed around six o’clock in the morning, when the storm had finally calmed down to a light drizzle. It was actually so nice and relaxing, that they fell asleep rather quickly and didn't wake up until well after noon.

Sunlight darted through the curtains, practically smacking Amanda right in the face. She peaked one eye open and saw Johnny trying to prop another pillow, to block it out of her way. Then she quickly closed it without saying a word.

“Morning, Bats...” Johnny almost whispered, before kissing her cheek.

Amanda kept her eyes closed and moaned softly. 

“Come on, babe the sun’s finally out. What do you want to do today?”

“I don’t wanna get up. I’m on vacation, just wanna stay in bed all day.”

“Hey, you **know** I don’t mind _that_ **_at all,”_** Johnny smirked as he wrapped his arm and leg around hers, pulling her closer, “but I think the kids might have a problem with that.”

Amanda opened her eyes to see his head propped on his other hand. “Since when are _you_ so logical?”

Johnny chuckled mischievously and leaned in for a morning kiss. Amanda’s hand went up to his cheek, as he slowly rolled on top of her.

 _“Hey! What the--”_ Anthony hollered down the hall.

Amanda stopped and pushed him back, “What’s that about?”

“The others are out there with him, he’s fine. Now let me make your vacation wish come true.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes and giggled, “Oh, god,” as he started kissing her neck.

\---

Robby and Miguel looked up at each other from across the room, as they sat up on their top bunks. One nodded a silent ‘morning’ to the other. One stretched, the other rubbed their eyes...they both shook their fingers through their hair to straighten it out. One noticed that the sun was up, the other’s stomach growled very loud...they both laughed, completely caught off guard. One pointed to the opposite’s lower bunk occupant, noting that they were still asleep, the other nodded their confirmation that the same was true. They both shrugged, knowing that it was time to get up.

Miguel quietly and carefully got down and went to wake up Anthony. Robby followed suit and kissed Jason “Good morning.”

Miguel noticed that Anthony had started stirring in his sleep. “Hey, buddy, it’s okay. It’s just a dream. Time to wake up.”

Anthony’s stirring was gradually getting more erratic and non verbal. Miguel tried to steady him with a calming hand.

“No,” Anthony yelled out, as he rolled over and smacked Miguel on the nose, “those horns...and those eyes...he’s gonna…”

Miguel rolled back in shock. Robby quickly pushed him towards Jason and went to Anthony’s side. “It’s okay, Bud. You’re just dreaming, but I’m right here. You just have to open your eyes and look!” 

Robby tried another steadying hand on Anthony, who was still deep in his nightmare. “You’re gonna be okay, it’s not real.” 

Anthony shot up, his arms tangled with Robby’s in a struggle that finally ended in an embrace. “I got you, Bud, you’re safe.” 

When both boys’ breathing patterns were calming down and starting to match rhythm, Robby looked over to Jason, who was still checking on Miguel. 

Jason just nodded that he was going to be alright.

“Hey, Bud,” Robby tried, “you know I think something really weird happened last night, while we were all asleep.”

Anthony, now realizing where he was and who else was in the room, stopped hugging Robby and pushed back like nothing just happened. “Like, what?”

“I don’t really know, I thought you might like to see it though.” He turned to ask Miguel, “do you know what happened?”

Miguel was still checking the soreness of his nose, but quickly dropped his hand when Robby and Anthony looked his way. “Nope. That's why I was trying to wake Anthony up, I thought he might be able to figure it out.” 

“What do you say, Bud, wanna check it out?”

Miguel’s stomach growled loudly again. Robby laughed…again.

“Uh, yeah, but hang on. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Once Anthony was out of the room and they heard the bathroom door close down the hall, Robby laughed. “Dude, what is it with you and that nose?”

“Shut it, Robby,” he answered, and went back to checking it. “If it gets messed up again, my mom is gonna kill me.”

“Jase?” Robby looked over, for a more stable answer.

“It looks fine to me,” he was already texting his mom, “but I’m gonna check to be sure.” He lifted the phone up to Miguel’s face to take a picture, “Hey, stop touching it real quick.”

“Aw, man! Dr. Ali doesn’t **_really_** have to know, does she?”

A few minutes later, Anthony saw the boys in the hallway. Everything looked different at night, and all the distorting shadows were gone in the light of the morning. They were all leaning over the banister, talking about something in the living area. What could be so cool out here in the middle of nowhere, anyway?

“Okay, where is it?” He asked.

The boys parted as they moved away, allowing him a better look. Anthony got up to the banister and saw a giant, ugly green, bulging blanket where the deerhead used to be on the wall. “Hey! What the hell is that? It looks… _stupid!”_

“Yeah, huh?” Miguel nodded. “That's what we were just saying.”

“Come on, Bud,” Robby draped his arm on Anthony’s shoulder, “let’s go see what’s for breakfast.”

\---

A while later in the bathroom, Johnny was towel drying his hair, while Amanda gripped the sides of his robe collar. “See, doesn’t that look good...and warm on you?” Her fingers sliding up and down, across the soft fleece, a **very** satisfied look on her face.

Johnny stopped, leaving the towel on his head as he pulled her closer, “Definitely getting warmer now.”

“Yeah…” she grinned, “we better, uh...we better go get out there, before something happens here. _Again.”_

“Uh huh.” Jerk smirk was firmly planted.

Once they were both nice and dry in their robes, they walked out down the hall. 

“What the hell?!” Amanda stopped when she saw the blanket thrown over the deer head. “What happened there?”

“What,” Johnny didn’t even so much as glance over, as he started down the stairs, “weird shit happens during storms. What’s for breakfast? I’m starving!” He turned as he reached the landing, and watched as she gracefully descended. “Guess, I really worked up an appetite.” he winked as he bent down to kiss her hand. 

“Well,” a teasing smile played upon her lips, as her arm slipped around his waist, “you definitely... _granted_ my _wish_. What would _**you**_ like?”

Johnny stood a little bit taller, as he cleared his throat. “For _now_ ,” a smug look flashed across his face, “I want me some eggs, sausage and hashbrowns, maybe even some of those badass waffles you make.”

“Uh... _Mom?!_ ” Sam hollered from the kitchen, a very nervous tone in her voice, “we did buy the ketchup, on the way up here, right?”

“ _LA-RU-SSO!!!_ You _better_ be pulling my leg again!”

His only answer was a bunch of kids giggling in the other room.


End file.
